Right Here Waiting
by SlayaNoelle
Summary: Repost of my original of same title.  Post NFA BA goodness.  Spelling fixed.  Feedback welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Right Here Waiting

This is a REPOST of my story. I noticed a TON of spelling errors and I also updated this story with a new chapter. For those of you who have read this story and enjoyed it before..I am so sorry for the 2 year hiatus from it. I just got back into writing and I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always appreciated. Just don't bash too badly. Constructive criticism is always appreciated though.

Author: SlayaDevyn

Spoilers: yes...there are some...lol

Rating: T or pg-13...not sure

Summary: Okay...not a surprise...Buffy is done baking. (Gosh I love that metaphor..lol) This takes place a year after NFA. I'm changing NFA just a little so Buffy made a cameo. Not a big earth shattering one though. I'm going to do some back story on Angel and Buffy on what they've been doing...etc. I'm a hardcore B/A shipper. So there!

Rome, Italy

May 20, 2005

Ring

Dawn Summers picked up the telephone after just one ring. This is the phone call I've been waiting all day for.

"Hello?"

"Dawnie, hey it's me," Buffy said over the phone.

"So I take it you made it back to the States in one piece," Dawn said.

"Obviously. It was a bumpy flight, but nothing too terrible. Are you sure you're going to be okay there, ya know, for school. I can come back...I'm never too far away..." Buffy rambled.

"Look...I know you were anxious to get back to the States. You're done baking remember? It's time to move on Buffy. You've been distant and lonely. I'm glad you're going back. I'm just wondering why you won't tell me where you went. I know you like the U.S. better than you did Europe, anyhow," Dawn replied.

"I told you I didn't want anyone to know where I was going for very good reason. I hate it when you're right. Look...you have two weeks until summer school starts. I know you're looking forward to taking summer art courses. Make sure you be careful...and have fun with Andrew. Don't kill him, okay?" Buffy said.

"You got it sis. Take care...and let me know what happens," Dawn replied before she hung up. I think I know where she is headed.

As Buffy hung up her cell phone, she looked up at the huge sign in front of her that said: Welcome to LAX International Airport.

Here goes nothing she thought to herself as she hailed a cab to take her to her hotel as she tried to find her long lost love.

LA, U.S.

May 21, 2005

"Angel, wake up honey," Nina said as she nudged him slightly to rouse him from his slumber.

She was all dressed, ready for the day. Thank goodness we didn't do anything last night.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night. I was a little too drunk to go home. In case you don't remember, we crashed here at your place after we partied at that new club the Dam. We didn't do anything if that's what the frightened look on your face is for. Remember our little agreement?" Nina asked with a quite obvious disappointed look on her face.

"I remember... just disoriented after that wild night and lots of booze. I remember it all now," Angel replied. She's a nice girl, just not her.

"I'll just let myself out so you can get ready for the day. Talk to you later Angel," She said as she left.

Angel finally got out of bed and made his way to the shower. I need a shower then some blood. Angel thought to himself as he hopped in the shower. Nina staying over wasn't that unusual. They were friends and ONLY friends...and she seemed to be almost as okay with that as he was. She was one of his only friends left after that huge battle that took almost everything out of him.

FLASHBACK

"Let's go to work," Angel said as he slowly advanced the army of demons coming towards him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Buffy said as she appeared with almost all the potential slayers in tow.

Angel spun around and looked at her. He was grateful that she came. He gave her a trademark half-smile and turned back around to begin battle.

Angel rammed his sword into the demons chest as it was the last one of the army to defeat. He looked around assessing the damage to his crew. He saw Gunn laying on the ground next to a dumpster. Looking around more, he saw some of the young ladies that came with Buffy lying on the ground wounded and dead.

Speaking of Buffy, where is she? He thought to himself.

"Looking for me?" Buffy said aloud from her place on the ground.

Angel spun around and saw her. She was wounded pretty bad, but was going to be fine.

"You okay?" He asked, giving out his hand to help her up.

"I'll live...just some minor cuts and bruises. Another stab wound to add to the list," She replied looking down at her abdomen.

"Thank you for coming Buffy,"

"Angel, I wouldn't have left you alone in this. We work better together than alone. Plus, I thought we could catch up a little before I had to go back to Rome,"

Angel finished dressing himself. That's the last time I saw her. He wasn't sure how she was, or if she missed him, or what she was up to. All he knew was that she was okay.

Outside Angel's apartment, 10 minutes ago.

"Damn, I hope this is the right address," Buffy said aloud as she looked down the hallway in search of Angel's loft. It was number 12. Well, here's 10. She said to herself. Then she heard someone coming out of a door two doors down.

"See you later, Angel," Some blonde haired woman said. So, he moved on huh? I'm too late. She's tall. Pretty too. What am I doing here? Buffy asked herself as she began to turn around and walk back to her hotel room.

Back at her hotel room, Buffy sat on her bed in shock. Well, at least now I know, she thought to herself. She sighed loudly and laid back down on her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted into a crappy sleep. Her last thought before she fell asleep was Maybe I took it the wrong way...

Angel hopped into his black Viper with the tinted windows. It's one of the few things I have left that I like from Wolfram and Hart. Angel lost a lot in that battle to end all battles. But now he's back to his true mission in life, the one that began five years ago with Doyle as his guide to the Powers. He lost his friends Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred.

I'm pretty much back to square one, aren't I? He thought to himself. He did have one person to still count on as his new seer.

Buffy woke up 2 hours after she laid down. She hopped in the shower and decided to try to get to Angel again. I'm the slayer, I'm not going to let him get away this easy. She got dressed in a pink sleeveless boat-neck tee, a pair of black slacks, and black strappy sandals.

I know where he works. Maybe I'll just stop by. She went downstairs to the lobby of her hotel room and hailed a cab. "Here goes nothing," She whispered to herself as she got into the cab. "Sir, could you take me to LAPD please?"

At Angel's office

"Bloody poof, you know you have an appointment in 20 minutes?" Spike asked.

"Spike, I know, I set up my own appointments. Just because I don't have a secretary yet, doesn't mean that I forget things easily Spike. You know that...how long have we known each other?" Angel replied with a small smirk on his face.

He worked for the LAPD as a "Special Cases" lieutenant in the "Special Cases Unit". He arrived at work every day at noon. This allowed his coworkers to set up appointments with him about "weird" things they encountered on their routine patrols or specific calls. Every time one of his co-workers had a problem on the field, they'd just make an appointment with Lieutenant Angel and fill out a form while in his office about what they saw. It was all confidential. Not everyone in the department liked him or the cases he received.

His office was very nice. Almost as nice as his one at Wolfram and Hart. He had those "special" windows in his new office. He wasn't mandated to wear a uniform. He is considered undercover.

"Poof, you okay?" Spike asked.

"Yea, I feel a little off today," Angel replied. He was getting this feeling that something big was coming. "I'm just tired," Angel added.

"Nina keep you up all night last night?" Spike asked with a huge grin.

"What? Uh, no. We didn't do anything, not that it's your business," Angel replied.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England,"

"We're past that stage Spike. I tried dating her, but it just didn't work. There are something's she's unwilling to accept about my line of work. Plus, she's really not my type," Angel stated.

"What? Slim, blonde, beautiful, is no longer your style?"

"You know what Spike just forget it," Angel said as he sat down in his nice comfy chair. "My love life, or lack there of, is none of our concern."

knock knock

"Am I interrupting anything?" Buffy said as she walked into his office.

"Buffy?" Angel said.

"The one and only," She smiled.

"Geez Buffy, how have you been, pet?" Spike asked.

"Great Spike, thank you for asking," She replied

Angel just stood there in shock.

"Well, poof and pet, I'll leave you guys alone," Spike said as he left his friend's office.

"Well...I didn't think it would be this awkward," Buffy stated as they just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry, I'm just surprised you're here," Angel said. "Have a seat,"

"Thank you. I won't take long. I know you're probably busy...but I wanted to stop by and tell you..."

She was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Excuse me, let me get that," Angel said nervously. "Lieutenant Angel. Uh-huh, yea. I know. So you want to reschedule for next week? Okay then. Bye,"

"Wow, you are a busy man," Buffy said.

"Not today. My one appointment scheduled for today wanted to cancel and reschedule for next week. It's been pretty slow around here since that big battle. Not too many "freaky" things to report. Plus, Spike hasn't gotten any visions for a week," Angel said.

"So, he's your new seer for the Powers?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, yea, right, I didn't tell you that did I?" Angel asked. "He has been ever since that epic battle ended. He gets them like Doyle and Cordelia did. However, they don't hurt him as much,"

"Well good. You are doing real good here Angel. Glad to see you've gone back to your old mission again," Buffy stated with a smile.

"Thank you. Now was there something you wanted to tell me?" Angel asked.

"Oh yea. Right, well, I'm moving back to the States. More specifically, LA," Buffy said hoping that Angel would like that.

"That's great Buffy. Where are you staying?" Angel asked.

"I'm at a hotel right now. On 5th and Pine, it's called Motel 8. I plan on staying there for a little while until I can find a place of my own,"

"So you're staying for good?"

"Yes, I am. I got tired of Rome. I missed the U.S. Dawnie is still there, though. She is taking art classes. She enjoys it there. Plus, she's got Andrew with her,"

"I see. Well this is a pleasant surprise Buffy,"

"I didn't mean to just drop in on you like this. I just wanted to see you. I wanted you to know I was here, in your city,"

"That's great. Welcome back. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, Buffy?"

"That would be great Angel. Pick me up at the hotel at around 8-ish?"

"Sounds good,"

"I have something else to tell you too. That'll have to wait until dinner though," She said smiling as she left his office. That's going to drive him crazy for the rest of the day.

This is great. Buffy is back. This time, I am not going to let her go.

Angel decided to do some paperwork to pass the time. He finished around five and decided to head home. That's another upside to my job. I can pretty much come and go as I please.

Angel showered and spiked his hair the way she liked it. He wore black slacks and a gray long sleeve shirt. He decided to go to the florist down the street after the sun went down and pick up some daisies. They were her favorite. He came back to his car, put the flowers in the passenger seat, and headed off to the motel.

Buffy was staring at herself in the mirror. I am done baking. I want Angel so badly, but what if he doesn't want me after all this time? She put those negative thoughts aside and decided to see how things went. She decided to wear a baby pink skirt that went to her knees, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and white strappy sandals. I hope he's not going anywhere too fancy She looked out her hotel window and saw his car in the parking lot. She turned to the mirror once more and thought: Here goes nothing.

As they pulled up to the restaurant, Buffy began to get nervous. Why am I nervous? I'm nervous because I'm afraid the love of my life won't take me back. Angel opened the car door for her and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you,"

"You are quite welcome. Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?" Angel said giving her his signature half smile.

"No, but thank you," Buffy said taking his arm as they walked into the casual restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't low scale. It was a perfect mixture of great food, with a casual atmosphere.

Angel pulled out the chair for Buffy and allowed her to sit first. Then Angel sat next to her and was at a loss as to what to say. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was here, in his city, and things were great. There wasn't some apocalyptic battle a'brewin'. Just a lovely dining experience with the ONLY true love of his life.

"Angel? Are you okay?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"Yea, I was just thinking,"

"Uh-oh, should I be worried?" Buffy asked with a slight grin on her face.

"No," He said honestly. He picked up his menu and began to look at it.

"What's good here Angel?" Buffy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I've only been here one other time. The house sirloin is good, I know for sure," Angel said.

The waitress came back and took their order. Now they were back to awkward silence.

"Angel, there's something I want to tell you. And I just want you to hear me out before you say anything, ok?" Buffy said nervously.

"Sure, Buffy, you can tell me anything,"

"Okay, here goes nothing. I moved back to the states because I missed it, yes. However, I am also done baking. I'm cookies now. I know I've had some experiences that you don't care to know about. I.E. The Immortal and Spike. But, I was going through a weird phase in my life. I didn't know what I wanted. Especially after...ya know...I came back. You were there...but not really. We met..and that was nice. However, you were in L.A. and you had your own life. I didn't want you to know all about my life. Spike was here. He was like a replacement for what I knew I couldn't have...ever again. And that's no excuse, I realize that now. I love you, Angel. You and you only. I think we can make it work...you and me. I've realized that I can't have normalcy. Normal just isn't in the cards for me. I want you. For you and I to be together. I've said it once, and I'll say it again, I'm cookies. What do you say?" Buffy took a deep breath and waited for the answer.

"Buffy..you don't owe me an explanation on anything. I don't know why you did what you did, but we cannot change it. It made you who you are today. So, I'm not mad about it. I wanted you to know that. I love you too Buffy. I have ever since I first saw you in L.A. at Hemery High. I hope you know that. Event though I left for good reason, I still love you. I always have. I think we could give it a shot, Buffy. You and me, together again," Angel said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Oh, Angel, this is great," Buffy said. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We still do have some of the same obstacles as we did before though," Angel said.

"The curse?"

"Yes, the curse. Plus, we need to get reacquainted with each other again," Angel said as the food came to their table.

"Not a problem," Buffy said as she bit into her steak.

They finished dinner, which Angel paid for. (Chivalry does not have to be dead here ppl).

They decided to go back to his loft to begin the long process of getting to know each other once again.

"Wow, Angel, your place is awesome," Buffy stated as she came inside.

"I like it," Angel said as he made his way over to the answering machine which was blinking with 3 messages.

"Message one. Angel, this is Nina. Just calling to see how you're doing. You wanna go hang out this Friday? Just let me know. Call me on my cell. Bye babe."

"Message two. Angel, this is Chief Gordon. Just to let you know...your vacation went through. Your vacation begins tomorrow. You don't have to come back until two weeks from tomorrow. Have fun. Isn't this the first vacation you've ever taken? Talk to you later."

"Message three. Angel, it's Spike. Let me know when you get home. No worries, no visions or anything. Just wanted to talk, call me and let me know how it went with the slayer,"

"I meant to ask you about that this afternoon," Buffy said. "Is she your girlfriend, Angel?"

"No, she's not. We tried awhile back. But there were just some things about me she couldn't accept. Plus...she is newly a werewolf. She has some stuff of her own to deal with," Angel said.

"Oh, okay. Because I saw her come out of your apartment this morning...and I was kinda curious,"

"You were spying on me?" Angel asked curiously.

"No, I was going to come to visit you this morning..and there she was. I ran off, not sure if I should come by again. But, I decided I needed to see you...and what better place than your office," Buffy said

"Oh. Well, it's over between us. It has been for quite awhile. My second message was in regards to you,"

"Oh really? How so?"

"When you left my office today, I decided to take two weeks vacation to help you find a place to live, help you find work, etc," Angel stated coming over to her and sliding his arms around her waist.

"Well aren't you sweet," Buffy said looking up and kissing him. The kiss wasn't meant to be powerful, however it was. It sent both of them into a world they hadn't been apart of for awhile.

Buffy was the first to pull back. "Wow, I've missed this Angel," Buffy said staring in his eyes and leaning against him.

"I know, baby," Angel said. He led them to the couch where they could continue their conversation. They began to get re-acquainted with each other. Filling each other in on the past year of their lives since they had last seen the other. Angel vented about the loss of all of his group and Buffy vented about how her and her group hardly ever saw each other. After about an hour of conversation they began to get tired. Angel also wanted to ask her a question

"I have an idea, Buffy," Angel said, hoping he didn't scare her with his next question. "Why don't you move in here. I have plenty of room here, and this time I can make it "girl-friendly," He said, smiling.

"That sounds great. It will save me a lot of money in the long run. When can I move in?"

"How about we start tomorrow after a good night's rest?" Angel said, hinting to them going to sleep.

"Sounds nice. But I don't have any clothes to change into,"

"You can wear a shirt of mine," Angel said pulling her into the bed room and giving her a short sleep white t-shirt.

"We can talk some more tomorrow, right sweetie?" Buffy asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"We sure can. Do you want to sleep in here with me, or would you like the guest room?" Angel asked.

"In here silly. We are back together aren't we?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, beloved, we are. I just wasn't sure how you wanted to take things,"

"I know everything I do with you is right, because I'm with you," Buffy said kissing his lips one last time for the night. "Goodnight, Angel,"

"Goodnight," Angel said. He slowly put his arms around her waist and held her as they slept.


	2. Chapter 2

At 2 am the same night, Angel was woke up by his cell phone ringing. I should have put that damn thing on vibrate. He reluctantly let go of Buffy and picked up the phone. "Who ever this is...you had better have a good reason for bothering me right now," Angel said sleepily.

"Poof, don't talk to your seer like that. Especially when I have news for you," Spike said laughing into the phone.

"Okay Spike, sorry. What do you want?"

"I need to see you. I have some information for you,"

"What? Now?"

"Yes you bloody poof, now. Why else would I be calling you this early?"

"Okay, okay. But you had better drop the cryptic. I want to know what this is about when we meet up. Or else I'm going to pummel your ass,"

"Alright Angelus. Just meet me at my place,"

Angel hung up. Oh great. Probably just some information on the latest girl he hooked up with. He always was like that. I don't know why Buffy ever saw anything in him. Alright...don't want to get my mind full of all those terrible nightmares.

Angel got out of bed slowly as to not wake Buffy. I'll just leave her a note, in case I'm not home when she gets up. He put on his clothes from earlier and wrote her a note. He kissed her good bye and left the apartment.

Angel arrived at Spike's place about 20 minutes later.

"Alright Spike. This better be good,"

"Oh believe me all-mighty poofster, it is,"

"Are you ever going to stop calling me names that revolve around the word "poof"?"

"No," Spike said with a slight grin.

"Fine, just tell me what it is," Angel said exasperated.

"Okay, I had a vision earlier today. It was bloody weird too. It showed me the PTB headquarters under the post office. I went there and didn't know what to do. All the sudden, a bright light flashed through where I was standing. Then I was in this white room. The messengers for the PTB came forth to me and began telling me a story about a vamp with a soul. At first I thought they were talking about me; however, as the story went on, I realized it was you. Then they told me that it was time for your reward. I reminded them that you signed it away, being that I'm such a good friend and all, but they said that they can over-ride the agreement you signed for Wolfram and Hart. They told me that you must visit them, before the sun rises today, and they will grant you your reward," Spike said.

"I thought that only warriors could get into the gateway?" Angel thought aloud.

"That's all you got out of what I just told you? Gosh, you're an idiot," Spike said lighting a cigarette.

"No, blonde-bear, I'm just trying to digest all of this," Angel said sarcastically.

"Well, buddy, let's get going," Spike said patting his long-time cohort on the back.

They arrived at the "Gateway to Lost Souls" at around 3:30 a.m.

"Spike, is this some trick?"

"Now poofster, would I really do that to you?"

"Yes. I really wish you'd stop calling me that Captain Peroxide,"

They stood there for a minute, wondering what they had to do to get in. They didn't wait long, and sure enough the white light came and they were in that infamous white room again.

"Welcome lower beings," the ghost of the female oracle greeted the two vampires with souls.

"Well, hello. Glad you could come back," Angel said.

"Well, lower being, this is our last trip to this world. The Powers allowed us one more trip to speak to you. We came to offer you a reward," the ghost of the male oracle said.

"So I hear,"

"We feel that you have earned this one. The Powers have put you through hell, literally. They feel you've earned something for all that you have given to us, and to this world. You have fought bravely. We weren't sure if you would continue your good work as you started to work with the law. However, you made us proud with your final battle. You signed away the prophecy. That was good on your part. That prophecy was to allow you to become human, but as soon as you signed that paper you were to owe your human life to Wolfram and Hart. Luckily, you destroyed them. Plus, we stepped in and helped you with that," the female oracle said.

"You sent Buffy to help me?"

"We sent her the message she needed to receive to guide her back to you," the male oracle said.

"So, what now?"

"Go home to the slayer. We'll take care of the rest," the male said.

"Take care of her vampire. She's going to need you to be there for her," the female said.

"Is there a big battle coming?" Angel said not too worried.

"No. But we wanted to remind you what happens when you leave her. Things don't go too well," the male said waving his arm and sending Spike and Angel through the gateway.

"Thank you," Angel whispered as he got up and helped Spike up.

"So that's it?" Spike said curiously.

"I guess so. I mean, it's not very descriptive. I'll just have to wait and see," Angel said as he left.

"I guess so," Spike replied as he followed his partner in crime.

Buffy stirred. Where am I? Oh yea. Angel. Getting back together. Lots of smooches. Yumm. Wait. Where is he? Buffy thought as she reached over to the other side of the bed and realized he wasn't there.

"What?" Buffy said looking around worried. Did he leave me again? This is not good. Buffy got out of bed and changed from his clothes to hers. She began to get very worried until she saw the note sitting on the kitchen counter.

Buffy-

I had something I had to take care of. Do not worry. I shall be back shortly. I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful. I love you.

Angel

Buffy looked outside and realized that the sun was coming up soon. Shouldn't he be back by now? She went back to his room and changed back into his clothes. She decided to sit on the couch and wait for him to come home. She turned on the TV and began to watch the morning news.

Angel opened the door to his loft to find Buffy asleep on the couch. She must've gotten up and seen my note. He walked to her sleeping form and kissed her. She stirred once again.

"Mmm...morning," She replied pulling him for another sweet kiss.

"Same to you sweetie," He said returning the kiss then pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" She whined.

"I have breakfast," Angel smiled as he pulled the barstool underneath his counter out for Buffy and let her have a seat.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I have to cook it though," Angel said as he got out his frying pan.

"Whatcha makin'?" Buffy asked as she hopped off her chair and came to him. She wrapped her arms around him and stood on her tip-toes and kissed his neck. He turned around and pinned her against the fridge. This began a heavy make-out session.

"Okay...whoa there tiger," Buffy said as she reluctantly let him go.

"I know...I'm never going to get anything done," He said with a grin as he turned around and began to cook. Buffy took her seat and watched him.

"Do you want any help?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"No, honey, that's fine. I've got it. Go have a seat on the couch and I'll bring it to you," Angel said as he began to plate the food. He cooked bacon and hash browns.

"Okay," Buffy took a seat on the couch and turned back on the television. Angel came over with two plates and a glass of orange juice and a cup of blood for him. He set the food and her orange juice down. He took a sip of his blood. As he did so, he felt a searing pain rip through his body.

"ANGEL!" Buffy said jumping off the couch to help her fallen love.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel was unconscious. He was sent to a place not too unfamiliar.

"What is this?" Angel asked aloud

"We brought you here for your gift, lower being," The voice of both the male and female oracle said in unison. "You are now human. We give you the strength and skill to fight like you did when you were a vampire. You are no longer immortal. You shall live and die as a mortal. Just with extra strength. Now, go to her, before we change our mind,"

Angel awoke from his unconscious state. He found Buffy over him, crying. He sat up immediately and wrapped his arms around her form.

"Buffy, it's going to be okay. I'm alive," Angel said letting her go, grabbing her hand, and putting her hand over his to prove his point.

"Wha-How?" Buffy said confused

"My reward for my service to the Powers. My Shanshu for saving humanity and averting the apocalypse a few times," Angel said, smiling.

"Oh, Angel! I can't tell you how perfect this is. This is great for you! Maybe this time you won't have to give it away because of me," Buffy stated carefully.

"This isn't just for me Buffy, this is for us...wait...What did you mean when you said "this time"?"

"Angel, I know what you did for me six years ago. When I...died and was...in heaven, it was shown to me. I didn't like it. But who would? But, I had an understanding of it. I was in awe of your strength to make that decision. I never got to say thank you, sweetie," Buffy said with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"You don't have to, baby. I would do anything for you," Angel said, rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"My gift for all my hard work was the activation of all the new slayers and the closing of Sunnydale and the Hellmouth. Your gift is life, Angel," Buffy said, gratefully.

"And I want nothing more than to share it with you, beloved," Angel said, kissing the crown of her head.

"Really?"

"Why yes Buffy. I love you. You are my true love. Yes, I have tried to move on. However no one in this world can compare to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We can now have everything we've ever wanted. Our lives have changed so much today. Here's our chance to take what we get, that is, if you'll have me," Angel said

"Look at me, Angel. I'll only say this once. You're my other half, sweetie. My life is complete with you in it. Of course, I'll have you," Buffy said, smiling through her now free-falling tears.

Angel put his arms around her and began to reach in his pockets.

"Here. I found this in the mansion years ago, when I left. I kept it, just in case we ever did find our way back to each other again. Even though we've been apart, I never wore mine any other way than the way it is now, showing the world that I belong to someone," Angel said as he took her ring our of his pocket. He took it out and looked into her eyes. "May I?"

All Buffy could do is shake her head yes. She was at a loss of words. She grabbed him immediately and began kissing him on his lips, neck and ears.

"I'll take that as a yes," Angel said as he put the ring on her finger, showing the world that she belonged to him, now and forever. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and picked her up. He took her towards his bedroom.

"Thank God for you Angel. My Angel," Buffy said

Angel gently laid her down and they spent hours getting physically reacquainted with one another.

After hours of love making, Angel watched as his girl slept. God, she is so beautiful. She eventually stirred and woke up to him staring at her and his arms around her.

"Well hello beautiful," Angel said smiling down at her.

"Mmmm...I could get used to this. Waking up with you, forever," Buffy said. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Forever, that's the whole point, beloved," Angel said

They stayed in bed together for the whole day, until early in the evening around 5.

"Angel, honey, we have to get up," Buffy said, shaking him slightly.

"Hmph. I don't wanna," Angel pouted.

"Angel! As much as I am enjoying this too, I'm hungry, and I know you have to be. We can order some pizza and maybe rent a movie," Buffy said

"Now you're the voice or reason," Angel said, smiling and getting out of bed. He put on his sweat pants and a dark t-shirt. Buffy put her clothes on from the night before.

"I need to get my things, sweetheart,"

"We'll get them when we're out renting the movie," Angel said, as he grabbed his car keys. "You ready?"

"Yea. Let's go," Buffy agreed.

They left for her hotel. They grabbed all of her things and loaded them into his car.

"Nice Viper Angel. Never pictured you a viper guy," Buffy commented as they got into the car after loading 5 of her bags. "Luckily you have a big trunk."

"It's one of the only things I have left, after everything happened last year," Angel stated sadly.

"I see. Well it's very nice," Buffy said as she grasped his hand. She smiled sweetly at him and they drove to the video rental store, just a few blocks from his loft.

As they walked into the store, Buffy led them to the new release section.

"Angel, what do you want to see?"

"How about you get one movie, and I'll get one. We'll meet at the checkout counter in 5 minutes," Angel said as he headed toward the older movies.

She observed the shelves. "Ooh! The Notebook. I haven't seen this one yet," Buffy whispered to herself. She grabbed it and awaited for Angel by the checkout line.

He walked up 2 minutes later. "What'd you get Buffy?"

"The Notebook. Sappy love story. How about you?"

"Armageddon," Angel stated.

"That's funny," Buffy giggled. "Always one to enjoy movies with saving the world and have a minor love story intertwined?"

"Ha, ha," Angel gave her a fake laugh and handed the cashier the videos and the money. Angel grabbed the movies. "Let's get home and get some pizza."

"I never thought I'd see the day where you would say that," Buffy said as she got back into the car.

They arrived back at the loft with the movies and all 5 bags in tow.

"I'm glad I still have my strength," Angel said, poking fun of her many bags.

"I'm glad I still have mine too," She said as she playfully hit him on the arm, hard enough to make him wince slightly.

"Ow," He said. They reached the bedroom and sat her things down. Angel came up behind Buffy and began tickling her. They fell back on the bed together. "You're still ticklish, I'll remember that."

He continued to tickle her for a few minutes then let go.

"Ha, ha," Buffy said after he finally stopped. She smiled at him and kissed him the lips. He kissed her back and then got up.

"I'm going to order the pizza. You change, get more comfortable. Still like Pineapple and Pepperoni?" Angel asked.

"Yummy! Yes!" Buffy said excitedly. She unpacked her belongings quickly and put them in the "girl-friendly" drawers. My girl-friendly drawers in Angel's girl-friendly loft. It sure took a lot for us to get here. But it was worth it in the end. Buffy smiled at the thought. She showered and changed quickly. She wore her blue and yellow shooting star pajamas and a white tank top.

She came back into the living room. Angel was shutting the door after tipping the delivery guy.

"Mmmm...pizza," Buffy said as she helped him carry one of the two pizzas into the living room.

Angel and Buffy sat down on his leather couch. They put in the Notebook and began munching on pizza.

"I must say, Pizza is pretty good," Angel said through bites.

"Food is good," Buffy said as they shared a knowing look.

As the beginning credits rolled, Buffy took her place next to him. He put an arm around her and she leaned into him.

"Mmm...Angel, this is perfect," Buffy said.

"I know beloved, I know," he agreed as he kissed her forehead.

They watched the movie. Buffy crying at the stupid little fight that Noah and Allie had when they broke up. Then, crying happy tears at their reunion. Only to cry again when they died. Angel agreed with Noah and his actions throughout the movie. Angel's love for Buffy was just like the Noah character's was for the Allie character. Buffy picked a great movie.

As the movie ended, Buffy stood up. "Angel, it's about 10:30. I'll clean up here, and you wanna wait for me in bed?"

"Sure. Don't be long," Angel said giving her a grin.

Buffy cleaned up their mess. She returned to the bedroom and found a shirtless former vampire-with-a-soul, awaiting her return. Yep, I can definitely get used to this.

She got into bed with him.

"Buffy? You still my girl?"

"Always," Buffy replied. She buried her head in his chest and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, beloved," Angel said as sleep captured him too.  
-----  
Buffy and Angel spent the next week reacquainting themselves. They stayed up for hours talking, making love, getting to know each others little quirks again. Buffy had grown up a lot, Angel realized after the first week of their rekindled relationship. He had another week to spend with her before he went back to work.

"Angel!" Buffy said from the living room. Angel quickly put on his shirt and ran from the bedroom to the living room.

"What is it?"

"I just realized something. I need a job!" Buffy said, having forgot about it totally with their reunion.

"It can't be too hard. We'll make you a resume and I'll try to get you on at the department, that way we can work 'abnormal' cases together," Angel said sweetly.

"Sounds like a plan," Buffy said excitedly. Office romances can't be too bad She thought to herself thinking back to the time she swore to herself to have no more office romances.

"So, Angel, do you know how to use a computer," Buffy said pulling out her laptop.

"Kinda. I ran an investigations for a few years, remember?"

"Yea, but I figured you were more of a "field worker" than a computer guy,"

"I've picked up a few things from Cordelia," Angel said, giving a sad smile at the remembrance of his long friend.

Buffy kissed him softly and his sad smile went away. She opened up the program on her computer for a resume builder.

"Now, I can't exactly put vampire slayer of ten years on here. How do you guys handle your 'abnormal' cases?"

"Well, anything that's not human pretty much. Most of the department has seen demons and vampires. So, they bring the cases to me, and I handle them,"

"So, could I be your secretary?"

"I don't see why not. We'll still develop your resume for my boss,"

"Sounds good," Buffy said as she began to type her resume with Angel's help. He helped her classify her demon expertise.

During the next week of his vacation, Angel spent time helping Buffy with her transition back to L.A. Towards the end of his vacation, they just spent time together. Buffy purchased a vehicle for when she and Angel have a different schedule.

On the first day back for Angel, and the first day of work for Buffy, Buffy woke up at 9 am and got ready for work. She wore a black pair of pants, high heeled boots, and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a pink button down shirt over the white one. Angel woke up and noticed Buffy wasn't there. He figured she was in the kitchen with her coffee. He began to get ready for work himself. He wore black slacks, black shoes, and a gray long sleeve shirt. He put his gun on his "gun side", or the right side of his body. He put his badge and phone on his belt clip. He loved his job. He was still able to help people while having the resources and back up of his branch of the LAPD. He enjoyed his rank and his men in his department. He was worried about Buffy joining his office. Not for her safety as much as for his officers. He knew how they were when it came to women. All of his officers were male and ¾ of them were single.

Angel left the bedroom and found Buffy dress and ready to go. She was sitting as his bar, eating toast and drinking her coffee and reading the paper.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her neck.

"Good morning, a little late," She stated, chuckling slightly. It was already 11:15 am. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure," Angel replied., taking the front page of the paper, looking for any possible activity while he'd been gone.

Buffy got up and got him some coffee. She handed it to him and smiled. She took her previous seat, next to him. They sat in comfortable silence, reading the paper together. At 11:30, Angel got up and grabbed his keys.

"Ready?"

"Definitely," Buffy replied, ready to get back into the work force.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the station. Angel introduced Buffy to Chief Gordon.

"Wanna begin today, Buffy?" the Chief asked her after her interview.

"Most definitely," was Buffy's reply.

The chief escorted her to her new desk, right outside Angel's enclosed office.

"Angel had a few cased to get caught up on. He left for field duty 20 minutes ago. He told me to allow you some time to set up your office space, and he'd be back later to take you to a late lunch date," Chief stated.

"Thank you, sir,"

"Call me Mike, Buffy,"

Buffy nodded slightly and began to arrange her desk with various pictures and office supplies Angel helped her pick up while on his vacation. She later began typing reports, answering phones, and taking messages for Angel.

Angel returned at around 2:45. He was in a different outfit from what he had had on when they left the loft this morning. He also had his unmistakable pissed off look on his face. He went straight into his office, without a hello to anyone in the office. Buffy got up and followed him in.

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"Rough day," Was all Angel said as he took his seat at his desk and began to ruffle through his paperwork.

"Demon?"

"Yea. Some vamp nest. They hooked up with a Parasite demon. They killed about four people before I could get there. I was able to get 10 people out of there. Messy demon to kill, hence the change of clothes."

"You ok?" Buffy asked. She knew he took finding dead bodies hard. He always had this way of blaming himself.

"Yea," Was his reply.

"I don't believe you, but I'll let you alone. I have a few message to give you. Spike called saying he'd be in later, ya know after dark. Nina called, said she wanted to speak to you. And one of your officers wanted a meeting with you at 3:30," Buffy said reading her notepad. She wondered what this Nina woman wanted to do with Angel. Couldn't she take the hint?

"Tell the officer to make it at 4,"

"You got it," She replied.

"Want some lunch?" Angel asked trying to make himself more pleasant.

"Sure," Buffy said.

Buffy went back to her desk, left a message with the officer to come in at 4, and gathered her purse to meet him at his car.

"Where do you want to eat?" Angel asked, still noticeably pissed.

"Chinese sounds good," Buffy replied.

"Ok," Angel said as he drove them to the nearest Chinese restaurant. The remainder of the drive was silent. They went into the restaurant, sate down, ordered, and sate silently awaiting their food.

"It wasn't you fault," Buffy said, trying to get Angel out of his funk.

"Yes, it was,"

"How?"

"You wouldn't understand, Buffy,"

"Wouldn't I? I mean, people have died on my watch to ya know? The thing I've realized, though, is that even though I try my best, sometimes it's out of my hands," Buffy said.

Angel had no reply to that. Their food came out and they ate in silence. After lunch, they returned to the office.

Angel went into his office and began his report. Buffy went to her desk and began the rest of her paperwork for the day.

"Oooh, check out the new sexy secretary," Officer McDaniel's said, on the other side of the office.

"Don't bother, man. Rumor has it that she's dating our lieutenant," Officer Roseman said.

"He couldn't possibly treat her right. He's too moody. Watch me and learn Roseman."

"Whatever, man,"

Officer McDaniels made his way of to Buffy's desk.

"Hey, baby,"

Buffy looked up and chuckled slightly. "The name's Buffy,"

"I'm Officer Nathan McDaniels," He said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the lieutenant's new secretary," She shook his hand. He took it to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance," He grinned slightly.

Buffy smiled back at his sweetness.

"Maybe sometime we could, ya know..."

He wasn't able to finish he sentence.

"Buffy, could I see you in my office please?" Angel said standing in the doorway, having seen the whole scene.

"Excuse me," Buffy said towards Nathan, as she took back her hand. Uh-oh, Buffy thought to herself as she made her way into Angel's office. Angel left the door open behind her.

"What do you need?"

"What was that?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, Angel. He came over to introduce himself, and then that's it,"

"I see," Angel replied coming to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, possessively and pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately. He wanted to be sure Nathan saw him. Buffy knew what he was doing, but she didn't mind. She would always wear his scar and allow him to show others that she was his. She did find it amusing and as they pulled away, she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Angel said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Men," She said simply. "Jealous much?"

Angel leaned in, and whispered in her ear. "Of course. You're the sexiest person in this office. I need to make sure everyone knows you're my girl," Angel said as he let her go.

"Don't worry. I am. I wasn't going to go out with him,"

"I know. I just want him to know that, as well as every other man in this office that looked at you today," Angel said, pointing to the open door and the outside office area. He kissed her cheek and she went back to her desk with an amused smile on her face.

Nathan had seen the whole thing. "Damn," he muttered to himself as he went back to his desk without another word.

The late afternoon, early evening went by uneventfully. It was almost 9 pm when Angel emerged from his office. Buffy was on the phone.

"Willow! I'm so glad to hear that," Buffy said excitedly. "Okay. Okay. I'll call you tomorrow."

Buffy hung up the phone. "Oh, hey," She said as she saw Angel standing there.

"You done?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Been done for about 45 minutes,"

"Ready to go home?"

"Oh yea," Buffy said.

Angel walked over to the office next to his.

"Goodnight, Chief," Angel said, poking his head into his chief's office.

"Oh Angel. Could you come in here for a moment?"

He looked towards Buffy and threw her his keys. "I'll be at the car in a few minutes," Angel said.

Buffy took the keys and went to his car. Angel went into his Chief's office.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sit down, Angel,"

Angel took a seat in the chief's chair.

"I don't want to alarm you. However, you need to know this. I've been receiving anonymous death threats towards you and Spike through the mail,"

"Do you know where they've been coming from?"

"I've sent the letters to fingerprinting already. Unfortunately, there's no trace fingerprints. No hair fibers, no prints, nothing," The chief said with a neutral tone. "Just take extra precautions. I want you to be safe. Go home, and I'll keep you updated if I receive anything else," the Chief said.

"Thank you for the information and concern. Can I see the letters?"

"I don't know Angel..." the chief said hesitantly. "I just don't want you to get worked up too much until we know more. I want you to go home and take care of that lady of yours,"

"I know..and I will. But I need to know,"

"Okay. Just keep this to yourself and Spike. That's it. Not even Buffy,"

The chief handed Angel a small stack of letters.

"We've been receiving them since you went on vacation. Just take these and keep them in your briefcase. Give them back to me when you're done analyzing them."

"Thanks chief," Angel said, putting the letters in his briefcase and leaving.

"Be careful, Angel,"

"I will," Angel said leaving. This wasn't anything new to him. He'd received much worse before, being the Scourge of Europe. People wanted him dead all the time, human and not human alike.

Angel made his way down to the parking garage. His heart began to race, as he saw Buffy surrounded by 16 vampires. She looked to be holding her own, but slowly wearing down. One grabbed her and the others swarmed.

"BUFFY!" Angel yelled, running towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Buffy!" Angel yelled, running to where she was.

She was holding her own, but there were too many for her to handle by herself. She had six on her and ten surrounding them, awaiting to join in. She staked one, and another jumped in and took it's place.

Suddenly, another fighter emerged for the fight. Buffy couldn't tell who it was at first. Angel began fighting the remaining vamps, surrounding the gang attacking Buffy. Angel then noticed the other fighter on his and Buffy's side. He quickly noticed it was Spike.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered, after being hit in the jaw.

Buffy, Angel, and Spike staked quite a few and began to regroup, to fight the remaining seven vamps.

"You alright?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Yea," Buffy said, slightly out of breath.

Two vamps attacked Angel, one went for Spike, and the remaining four dove for Buffy.

The four on Buffy began to gain the upper hand. One vamp grabbed Buffy by the neck. The other three grabbed her arms to overtake her.

"Angelus," one vamp said.

Angel staked the last vamp on him and turned his attention to the voice that said his name. He saw that four vamps had Buffy in their grasp. Buffy tried to fight, but they had her pinned in place.

"Let her go. Deal with me," Angel said.

Spiked staked his vamp about 15 feet away and came to Angel's side for back up.

"Yea...hmm..not gonna happen," the vamp said. One of the vamps that had Buffy by the arm pulled out a knife and held it to her heart.

"We just want to talk," the vamp hissed.

"So...talk fast before I kill you," Angel said angrily, worried about Buffy. Buffy tried to remain calm. She was worried, though, about how easily the vamps were able to grab her and over take her. She hadn't been feeling 100 lately, but she never thought it would slow her down this much.

"I don't believe you're at the liberty to be giving orders or threats here, Angelus," the leader vamp said. He gave his cohort with the knife a slight nod, as in a signal. "It's coming for you. This is just a small warning not to mess or try and stop us."

The vamp with the knife swiftly took the knife away from Buffy's throat and stabbed her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and Angel and Spike attacked.

Angel and Spike dusted all but one vamp. The vamp that stabbed Buffy got away quickly after stabbing the Slayer. Angel ran to Buffy, who was laying on the ground, on her back with the knife still in her stomach.

"Buffy! Buffy! Can you hear me?" Angel asked, scared for her. She was unconscious.

"Spike! Get your car. She needs a hospital," Angel said.

Spike ran and got his car. Angel carefully took the knife from her unconscious form and picked her up. Spike pulled up and Angel gently laid her in the back seat and hopped in.

When they arrived to the hospital, Angel quickly got out and carried Buffy into the hospital's ER.

"We need a doctor!" Angel yelled. A nurse came with a stretcher and Angel laid her down.

"Wait here, sir. We'll take care of her," the nurse said as she rolled Buffy into the ER.

"NO! I must go with her,"

"Angel, just stay here. Let them work," Spike said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get you in as soon as we have her stabilized," the nurse called back to Angel.

Angel went to the wait area with Spike and put his head in his hands.

Four hours went by, with no news. Angel was pacing the waiting room.

"Why is there no news?" Angel asked angrily.

"Angelus, everything will be fine. They're workin on our tough slayer," Spike said trying to calm him down.

Another hour went by, and finally the nurse from earlier came out of the ER.

"Sir?" the nurse came up to Angel.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. She's awake, and asking for you," the nurse replied. She led him Buffy's room.

He walked into the room and saw her. She looked so fragile. She had a few machines hooked up to her.

"Hey," Buffy said weakly.

"How are you?" Angel asked, coming to her side and taking her hand in his.

"Better now that you're here. I have to tell you something," Buffy said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Go ahead,"

"I was pregnant,"

Silence enveloped the room. Anger filled Angel's veins at the thought of his child being murdered. His anger was pushed aside when he saw the sadness in Buffy's eyes. She began to sob, uncontrollably.

He sat on the bed next to her and held her. She clung to him as she continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Buffy said after calming down.

"Buffy, there is no need for you to be sorry. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself,"

"I couldn't fight back. It was my fault,"

"No, Buffy, it's not. We'll get to the bottom of this. We'll find whoever did this and we'll get our revenge," Angel said with anger in his eyes.

Buffy nodded in agreement and then began to yawn.

"I'm tired,"

"Sleep. I'll get you out of here soon," Angel said. He waited until she fell asleep and went back to the waiting area. He took out his cell phone and called Chief.

"Chief, it's Angel. We were attacked in the parking garage. Yes, we're ok. They hurt Buffy. She was stabbed. She'll be fine. Look, I need some time to figure this out and take care of her. The attackers said something about someone coming for me and that the attack was a warning not to mess with them. Can you fax anything else you get on those threats? Thanks. I'll be careful. Yes, sir, I'll keep you posted on the investigation if I find anything new. Bye," Angel said finishing the conversation.

"Something else happened to her, didn't it?" Spike asked.

"They killed our child,"

The doctor came out at that moment and walked over to Angel.

"She'll be able to go home in the morning," he said.

"Thank you doctor," Angel said sitting down, feeling helpless.

"I'm going to go to the office and begin the investigation, and get briefed by Chief before he leaves. I want to know what this was about and who made the order," Spike said.

"Thanks," Angel said, leaning his head against the wall and falling into a fitful sleep, waiting until morning


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy woke the next morning noticing the wound on her stomach was almost healed. She sat up in her uncomfortable hospital bed and began to stare at the gauze around her stomach. 'My child was there..in there. And not it's not. My miracle,' She thought to herself, forcing back the tears. She looked around the room for her comfort, her Angel. He was no where to be found. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself. She needed him now more than ever. She slowly got out of bed, removing all the tape and machinery. She made sure she was covered and made her way down the hallway to the waiting area. She noticed him before he noticed her. He was staring out the window. He looked to be lost in thought, brooding.

"Angel," Buffy said, choking back a sob.

He looked up immediately, noticing the pained look in her face. "I know, Buffy. It'll all be okay,"

"How? We lost a child. A child I had only dreamed on having with you," Buffy said, leaving his embrace and looking up at him angrily. How could he be so calm?

"Buffy. We will find whoever did this and make them pay. I will make sure of it. I just want you to get better. I need you to get well. I don't want to lose you either," Angel said, reaching out to touch her face. "Let's get you out of here."

Buffy nodded in agreement. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

A few hours later—

"Buffy, I need you to eat something," Angel said, attempting to open the bedroom door, only to find it locked. He had made her pasta to eat. She refused to eat or even come out of the bed room since they came home a few hours ago.

"I am not hungry. Just leave me alone,"

Angel sighed. He had no clue exactly how this was affecting her. It's not like he'd ever lost a baby while it was developing inside of him. But, he knew what it was like to lose a child.

He returned to the kitchen, put some plastic wrap around her meal, and returned to the bed room door.

"Buffy, I may not understand physically what is going on with you. Obviously. But, I do understand what it's like to lose a child. Please, just talk to me," Angel pleaded. He knew that they needed to deal with this together. If he let her fall into the darkness, who knew how she would handle it. She was unpredictable when she was upset.

The door slowly opened to reveal a hurt, red-eyed slayer. "Wha-How? What do you mean?" Buffy said, returning to the bed, looking at him.

Angel sat next to her and explained the whole deal with Connor. She began to cry again, feeling hurt that he would do that with Darla, saddened that Holtz could take an innocent child and raise him to be a killer and the relieved when she found out about their newly restored, still strained yet hopeful relationship. Even Angel shed a tear. She knew that he had been through something terrible as well. That they could relate.

"Shh. Please. I love you Buffy. Nothing will ever tear us apart again. I won't let it. We will do whatever it takes to avenge our loss," Angel said, stroking her hair, wooing her to sleep. It was late afternoon and Angel knew Buffy was tired. She hadn't slept much during the night before.

Angel noticed her breathing began to slow, and she began to snore softly. Angel gently got out of their bed and made his way to the kitchen to make a phone call.

"Spike? Did you find him?" Angel asked, wanting to know if his right hand man had found the bastard vampire that got away last night. He would make the asshole suffer.

"Call me the moment you do," Angel said, shutting his phone. He went to his briefcase and began to scan the letters Chief had received while he was on vacation. The letters were all typed neatly in the same font and size. They were not dated and had no return address. They were sent through the mail though, which had a date on them in which the post office received them. They were all dated during the second week of his vacation.

Angel pulled out his phone and called Nina. He needed to make sure she was okay and not receiving any letters or threats.

"Nina, it's Angel. Call me when you get this, it's urgent," Angel said to her voicemail.

Angel then dialed Chief's number.

"Hey Angel, how's Buffy doing?" Chief said immediately when he answered.

"She'll be fine. She's resting now. Were you able to determine who these letters may be coming from?" Angel asked, sifting through them again, trying to find any clue as to where these letters were coming from.

"Not yet. Your team is working on leads. This has become an attempted murder case, rather than threats through the mail. We will find these guys Angel. Human, or not. Again, I want you to take as much time as you need. You call me if you need anything," Chief said, leaving no room for argument.

"Thanks," Angel replied into the phone.

After talking with Chief, Angel felt no better than before. He knew his men were more than capable of taking care of this case. But, it was personal this time. He would make SURE whoever did this to his girl would pay.


End file.
